Dominique's Diary
by SummerW
Summary: One-shot. Two diary entries from Dominique Weasley, the first showing her feelings for Teddy Lupin when she's thirteen. Ah. Unrequited love


**_A/N: _**For my first ever Hufflepuff homework on Hogwarts Online! :) It's kinda bad, but oh well. And yes, i know. Yet another fic involving/somehow-connected to teddy. He seems to be stuck on my radar lately. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_As you probably already know this is my first ever entry to you. You're new, a present from dad. Apparently I should be putting more of my thoughts on paper, that I should "tell someone who cares". It's not my fault I have a temper, not really anyway. I blame my Weasley heritage._

_Anyway, you're probably wondering who this random person is, suddenly writing in you. My name's Dominique Weasley and I am thirteen years old. That's all of my life story you get to hear, I'm not going to repeat it all. Don't worry, you're not missing anything interesting TRUST ME. What I will tell you about though, is my biggest crisis at the moment. His name?_

_Teddy Lupin._

_I hate him!_

_Okay, so I don't really. Kind of the opposite._

_Now here's where I tell you the juicy stuff, the important news, the biggest secret of my whole entire life! (so far)_

_I do not hate Teddy Lupin. I am in love with him._

_Okay, so maybe it isn't a huge secret. Well, Beth (she's my best friend EVER) definitely knows, and I think my mama and dad know, and maybe my Uncle Charlie (dad tells him like everything) and I think Uncle Harry might have guessed too (he's Teddy's god-dad). But apart from them, no one else knows, and if anyone finds out from you, Diary, I will know and I swear I will throw you into the fire of the Gryffindor Common Room straight away. Be warned._

_Anyways, back to Teddy._

_He's about six foot tall, he doesn't really have a set hair colour (he's a meta-something, so he can always change it, though I think he likes turquoise best, which is good 'cause I like it best too) and he is like the nicest person on the planet. **And** he has the nicest smile i have ever seen. (Seriously, it must hurt like hell to hold your lips like that all day.) The only problem is that he never takes me seriously. But that's not his fault, that's all down to public enemy number 1._

_Victoire. My older sister._

_I swear she's evil! Her one true mission in life is to destroy me. And to keep Teddy away._

_Just because she's two years older than me she thinks she's **perfect**._

_Which is not true, just so you know._

_But she's always all over him! I mean, it's no wonder he never has anytime for me!_

_"Oh Teddy, you are juzt so funny, aujourd'hui!"_

_"Oh Teddy, I iz having problemz wit my homework. Care to 'elp?"_

_Oh **please.** Amazing, isn't it diary, how a French accent seems to just appear whenever a certain boy appears. And funny how she happens to sound perfectly English at home. Grrr….._

_And she's so mean to me too! Every time I try to have a proper conversation with him in the Great Hall she forces me away and tells me I'm too young and to stop bothering him. I tried to tell her before that **I'm** not the one who's bothering him, it's her but she just wouldn't listen._

_I hate being young. I think I'm going to go look at some ageing potions now. Catch you later diary._

_Dominique_

* * *

Dear Diary,

It's strange to write in you now. I found you about an hour ago, hidden deep in some shelf in my old room, complete with only one entry in which I declared my undying love for Teddy Lupin (hangs head in shame). Like I said, there's only the one entry. I think I lost you sometime when I was thirteen, probably trying to keep you hidden from Mama or Victoire.

It's really weird to read what I wrote then, not to mention embarrassing. I was such an idiot, wasn't I? I dread to think what kinds of torture I must have put Teddy through back then. Poor bear. I guess I was a little….crazy? Then.

In case you're wondering what happened to me Diary, I'm twenty-three now, ten years older than I was last time we spoke. I've grown up (a lot, I promise) and I know longer obsess over Teddy Lupin. I learned a long time ago that we're better being friends than anything else and I'm happy with that.

Teddy, well he never really got the life everyone was expecting him too. He and Victoire dated for three years after she left school and it took them that long to realise that they weren't meant for each other. I didn't even gloat when they broke up, I felt so bad for her. She is my sister after all. Life is good between us now but at the moment she's a terror, pregnant with her first baby. It's times like these that I'm happy she lives in France, even if we are only a portkey away. As for Teddy, I hear he's still looking for the "one". If I was still thirteen, I'd probably take advantage of that, but I'm not. Like I said, grown up.

My life, is good. I am not currently married but am dating a very nice German man who went to Durmstrang so no, even if I had of wrote in you through all those angsty teenage years, you still wouldn't have heard about him. He came into my life about a year ago and has made me the happiest person in the world, I think.

I think that's all you really need to know Diary, to be honest, I really don't want to sit down and write my life story. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not very good at writing diaries. Though who knows, maybe someday I'll write in you again.

Dominique

* * *

**_A/N: _**Thank you for reading and if you have time, please review to tell me what you thought.


End file.
